


Paladinnak lenni

by MoiraLumi



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Other, bunny writes, mondocon, versenyre
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-03-17 11:20:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18964213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoiraLumi/pseuds/MoiraLumi
Summary: A 2019-es tavaszi mondocon írásos versenyére készült fanfiction kategóriában





	Paladinnak lenni

\- Gyere már, Keith! - kiáltott Lance türelmetlenül. Két lépéssel Keith előtt járt, habár együtt indultak, és izgatottságában egyre gyorsabban lépdelt. - Nem azért könyörögtem hetekig, érted, szó szerint hetekig Allurának a normális medencéért, tudod, amiben tényleg lehet fürdeni olyan egyszerű halandóknak is, mint mi, nem pedig ostoba alteai, feje tetejére állított anomália, hogy te, miszter, meggondold magad, amikor már a célegyenesben vagyunk!

\- Nem gondoltam meg magam, Lance - morogta Keith és karba tette a kezét a mellkasa előtt, miközben ráérős léptekkel követte a lelkes kubait.

\- Egyáltalán, hogyan volt lehetséges, hogy nem esett ki belőle a víz?!

\- Nem t’om, Lance. Biztosan van rá valamilyen nagyon hosszú magyarázat, aminek az a vége, hogy azért, mert az űrben vagyunk, vagy azért, mert alteai - felelte Keith.

Mielőtt Lance válaszolhatott volna, elérték az uszodát. Az ajtó kinyílt előttük, Lance pedig hatalmasat kurjantott, ahogy meglátta a csillogó, kék víztükröt. Végre.

\- Pazar! - kiáltott elégedetten és azonnal a medence irányába iramodott. Odafelé vezető útján fürgén lekapta a törölközőt a nyakából és a padlóra hajította. Egy vidám csatakiáltással vetette magát a ragyogóan tiszta vízbe.

Keith éppen követte volna társa példáját, hogy megszabaduljon a törölközőjétől mielőtt ő is a medencébe ugrik, amikor megpillantotta Lance meztelen hátát. Mintha nyakon zúdították volna egy vödörnyi jeges vízzel. Nem is eggyel, vagy hárommal.

Keith csak állt ott, mintha a földbe gyökerezett volna a lába, és úgy is érezte - de ezek a gyökerek ólomból voltak és mérhetetlen súllyal húzták lefelé. Aztán kacsokat növesztettek és átfonták egész testét, hogy ne tudjon mozdulni. A levegő a tüdejében rekedt, visszafojtott lélegzettel csak bámulta Lance hátát.

A napbarnított bőrön, pont középen egy csillag alakú, hatalmas rózsaszínű folt volt. Nem is volt igazi csillag, rengeteg ága volt, melyek minden irányban végigfutottak a barna bőrön. A robbanás bélyege, melyet azért kapott, mert önfeláldozóan Coranre vetette magát, hogy védje a férfit azon az ezerszer is átkozott napon.

 

Sendak. Féktelen düh lángolt fel Keith-ben, talán halkan fel is mordult. Érezte, hogy a torkát fojtogatta, a szemét pedig könnyek égették. Nem fog sírni. Ha legközelebb találkozik Sendakkal… Nem. Megy és megkeresi és miszlikbe aprítja. Kicsontozza, a bőrét pedig a hercegnő ágya lábához teríti. Két dolog szükséges ehhez: biztos kéz és frissen élezett kés; neki pedig mindkettő megvolt. A kezét biztossá a méreg, a pengéjét élessé a bosszú teszi. Keith nyelt egyet, de a torka száraz volt és nem sikerült legyűrnie a felkúszó dühöt.

 

\- Keith-- - kezdte újra Lance, amikor észrevette, hogy a másik nem követi. Éppen felháborodott volna, amikor megfordult és meglátta Keith arcát. Lance, annak ellenére, hogy milyen képet mutatott magáról, cseppet sem volt ostoba. Azonnal rájött, hogy Keith-t a sebhely a hátán taglózta le. Talán tudott róla, de sosem látta és nem szembesült vele. Lance becsukta a száját és a társához lépett. Látta, hogy Keith ujjai ökölbe záródtak, olyan szorosan, hogy elfehéredtek a bütykei. Bátorítóan a vállára tette a kezét. - Keith, cimbora…

\- Az én hibám - suttogta Keith és leszegte a fejét. - Ott kellett volna lennem…

Lance szelíden megrázta a fejét.

\- Akkor neked is bajod eshetett volna - felelte csöndesen. Keith lassan felemelte a fejét és Lance szemébe nézett.

\- Ott kellett volna lennem - ismételte.

\- Keith, nem a te hibád volt. Sokkal inkább a sajátom. Jobban oda kellett volna figyelnem a jelekre.

\- Mint ahogy nekem is! Tudhattam volna, hogy csak el akarnak csalni és csapda az egész.

\- Mindketten azt tettük, amit a leghelyesebbnek ítéltünk.

Lance elmosolyodott. Lágyan és gyengéden, úgy, hogy Keith még sosem látta. Az alsó ajkába kellett harapnia. Nem fog sírni, Lance előtt meg pláne nem.

\- Túléltem - suttogta a kubai. - Azt jelenti, hogy túléltem. És ami nem öl meg, az köztudottan erősebbé tesz. - Elhúzódott. - Ne aggódj miattam. Én is Voltron egyik paladinja vagyok - tette hozzá egy magabiztos vigyorral. Keith azonban nem mosolygott. Lassan tett egy lépést, majd még egyet és még egyet addig, amíg Lance mögé nem ért. A kék paladin nem mozdult, csak a válla fölött pillantott hátra. Keith tétován felemelte a kezét és gyengéden, éppen csak az ujjai hegyével megérintette Lance hátát.

\- Fáj még? - kérdezte halkan.

Lance megvonta a vállát.

\- Néha érzékeny, de nem fáj - felelte. Keith egy csúcstól a centrumig vezette az ujját, középen pedig megállt.

\- Sajnálom - suttogta, aztán leeresztette a kezét.

\- Keith, már mondtam, hogy… - Lance mélyet sóhajtott. - Engem arra emlékeztet, hogy erősebb lettem.

És abban a pillanatban Keith végre megértette. Lance-nek igaza volt. Tényleg erősebb lett. Már nem az az idegesítő, ki-ha-én-nem, kalandvágyó fiú volt, mint az elején. Idegesítőnek még idegesítő volt, az igaz, de amellett Voltron kötelességtudó paladinja is. Ez mind persze nem jelentette azt, hogy ne nyúzná meg Sendakot adandó alkalommal. Keith gyengéden elmosolyodott. Szeretett volna valami kedveset, valami szívhez szólóan kedveset mondani, de nem igazán volt a szavak embere. Ő cselekvő típus volt, a tettei beszéltek helyette, Lance tudta mindig, mit kell mondani.

\- És most mi lesz? - kérdezte halkan.

\- Most… Az mosogat egy hétig, aki utoljára ér a vízbe! - kiáltotta Lance vidáman, miközben már hosszú léptekkel szaladt a medence felé.

\- Hé! - méltatlankodott Keith és tüstént Lance után iramodott. Megelőzni már nem tudta. Lance nevetve csobbant a vízbe, Keith gyorsan követte és igyekezett annyi vizet fröcskölni a másikra, amennyit csak bírt.

**Author's Note:**

> Köszönöm, hogy elolvastad!
> 
> Nagyon nehéz volt magyarul voltront írni, de imádom őket.


End file.
